Caelum:Paenitet
by Lord Gale119
Summary: She was a beacon; a lightningrod. He, an errant spark, just waiting to set the world alight and into motion. And when they came together...well, physics just took over from there, and nothing would ever be the same again. OCxErza. The first story in the Feeling of Thunder project. Rating/pairing may be subject to change.


Fairy Tail.

Ask one of the Mage Council members, and they'd most likely tell you that Fairy Tail was a rotten guild full of obscene troublemakers.

Ask one of the Guild Masters, and they'd tell you that Fairy Tail Master Makarov was a little too loose and easygoing for his own good, but was an all-around nice person.

Ask one of the townsfolk, and you'd probably get several different accounts of ludicrous and insane property damage.

Ask one of the Guild members themselves, and they'd tell you it's the greatest place in the entire world. That everyone is a member of their family, and nobody is left behind or excluded.

That is, except for one. Sitting by herself in a corner of the Guild's main hall was a young girl. Her long red hair was brushed to the right side of her face, hiding the medical eyepatch that covered up the wound she had sustained at some point in her past. And she was alone. Not by anyone else's choice, but her own.

She just wanted to be alone.

It was better that way. Friends would only lead to more pain. She had had enough of that to last her a lifetime already. She didn't need any more. So she didn't need any friends. Didn't want any friends. The only person she cared about now was the Guild Master. Was it because he reminded her of Rob, just a little bit? Did it matter? She didn't think so.

"Hey."

She started, broken out of her thoughts by the sudden interruption. Turning her head to see who had spoken, she was about to give her usual "Leave me alone" retort, when she saw who it was.

"...you."

He frowned, his face a mask of disappointment.

" 'You?' Have you really forgotten my name already?"

She wasn't too ashamed to admit she had. She hadn't put too much effort into remembering anyone else for the most part. His frown quickly-too quickly- changed back into a grin, and he jabbed his chest with his thumb, pointing to himself proudly.

"Well, you'll just have to learn my name a second time! I'm Ciel! Ciel Astratos!"

She just stared at him, deadpan, and tried to recall as much as she could about him. Ciel was new to the guild. He had joined a few months after she had, but she guessed he was about the same age as she was, even if he was a few inches taller. He wore a knee-length blue raincoat with the sleeves rolled up, exposing odd, jagged markings on his forearms. His hair was an unruly mop of tangled blue-gray, falling over his face even as he tried to brush it away with one hand. The action revealed his eyes, sparkling green and full of a vibrancy she had never encountered in her short life. Not even Jellal had possessed such vigor, but then again, this boy was not a slave like Jellal had been. Like she had been...She needed to get away from these thoughts. And the only distraction at the moment was...

"Fine, Ciel Astratos. I know your name now. What was it you wanted to say?" He frowned again, and she thought for a moment she might have hurt his feelings. When his smile didn't return, she knew she had overstepped some boundary or other.

"I wanted to know why you were always doing stuff on your own." She flinched, but didn't respond. His frown deepened, and he turned to leave, but stopped after a few steps, turning back to look at her. "If you ever get tired of being alone, just say so." His gaze seemed to soften, even as she buried her face in her arms. "I'm always around if you need me, Erza."

Then he turned and walked away, unaware of what exactly his words meant to the red-haired girl, who still hadn't looked up.

Stupid

It was stupid. Thinking she'd join the others, the kids who didn't know what it was like. The kids who could laugh, who could smile without faking it. Stupid to think he could be her friend. All her friends were dead now. All her fault. So...

Why was she standing there? Waiting for the group to notice her? When had she even gotten up? She stood there, fidgeting with her simple dress, not daring to speak up. Despite her silence, though, the boy still noticed her, still smiled at her.

"Glad you changed your mind, Erza."

And in that moment, so was she.

That was the day her life changed.

And now, Eight years later, so too did that girl.

She strode through the streets of Magnolia, the clank clank of her armor announcing her presence with every step.

No longer distant, no longer afraid, she stood tall. Her armor, once for protecting herself, now protected her family. Her blades now shone in the defense of her world, not her life.

Now, she was no longer a mercenary. Now she was a Knight. She was Titania, Queen of Fairies.

She was Erza Scarlet.

And she had him to thank for it.

* * *

**So sorry this took so long, everyone. I know, I'm awful and horrible, and I am bad and should feel bad. I do. So I'm giving this to you, in the hopes that some good feedback will ensue, telling me that this is worth continuing.**

**Well, I hope it was interesting, because if it wasn't, I'm not doing my job.**  
**This is the first of three routes I have in mind, each with a similar name and scheme.**  
**This route, Erza's, is Paenitet, meaning "regret." "Caelum" refers to Ciel, the catalyst for the changes we'll see in these stories. Yes, he is OC. No, he will not be the best thing since sliced bread. I can assure you of that...for now.**

**Now, then, a teaser- just a bit.**

* * *

_She lifted the broken blade, her stance held against the foe before her. Her gaze never wavered, but rather, became more and more intense with every passing moment. She sucked in a breath, and let loose seven words._

_"I am the bone of my sword..."_


End file.
